VA-1SS Metal Siren
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The VA-1SS Metal Siren was the newest variable fighter and was piloted by Captain Nexx. Model Type - VA-1SS Metal Siren Class - Variable Attack Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 650 Arms - 250 Hands - 125 Legs - 350 Feet - 175 Wings - 300 Secondary Engines - 125 Head - 150 Gun Pods - 150 Particle Guns - 100 Hip Lasers - 75 Plasma Spear - 200 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 40m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 600kph at all altitudes, Mach 22 in space Flying Gerwalk - mach 1 at all altitudes, Mach 22 in space Flying Fighter - mach 1.9 at sea level, mach 4.7 at 10km, mach 11 at 30km, mach 22 in space Gundroid mode - Mach 40 in space only Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 8000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 1.5m, Gerwalk - 6.4m, Fighter - 4.9m Length - Battroid - 4.9m, Gerwalk - 9m, Fighter - 12m (17.27m with plasma spear attached) Width - Battroid - 5.2m, Gerwalk - 10.2m, Fighter - 12.2m Weight - 14 tons empy, 19 tons loaded PS - Robotic 45 Lift - 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.25 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival Gear Power System - 2 Takachihoff thermonuclear turbine reaction engines Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst per gun, guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Hip lasers (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Rail Gun Pod (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2700m Damage - 2d4x10 per round, 5d6x10+20 per short burst (20 rounds), 9d6x10+20 per medium burst (30 rounds), 2d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 3d4x100 per full melee bursts (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Spear Primary Purpose - Anti- mecha Range - Melee Damage - Punch Damage x 4 (2d6x10), armour piercing Rate Of Fire - NA Payload - NA Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missiles Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-60 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 64 total, 9 per arm, 8 main body, 19 per leg. Missiles are 3rd generation. Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - D-Pulse Burst Wave Primary Purpose - area affect weapon of mass destruction Range - 2500m Damage - causes anything within range that has super dimension power systems to violently react and burst/explode destroying it. In capital ships this will cascade across the ship causing any weapons that are powered up to explode and for the ship to essentially self destruct. Rate Of Fire - 1 every 10 minutes Payload - unlimited but once used no energy weapons can be used for at least 5 minutes Bonuses - +5 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +2 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 5, 8 and 12 +2 disarm +3 pull punch +3 roll with punch impact at level 9 +1 parry/dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +25% to all piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sd Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use Fly by Wire - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 475km, can track up to 6000 targets simultaneously. LIDAR/LADAR - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 10km, as small as 200cm (2.0m) out to 20km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 50km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 475km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer Systems - Range: 475km and target up to 36 targets at once. +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic optical Enhancement - Range: 4000ft (1200m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding Independent Oxygen Supply and Circulatory Systems Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers - Each has 18 charges. 85% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 55% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks againstthe unit by 25% References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Macross II The RPG Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide